figglehornfandomcom-20200213-history
Fred Loses His Meds
Fred Loses His Meds is the 10th episode of Season 1 of the Fred YouTube series. Synopsis Fred accidentally loses his medication and really needs to find it! Plot Fred gets worried and goes crazy when he loses his medication that makes him act normal. The video opens up with Fred's titular intro and starts dancing to Kev Blaze's "Watch How I Do This." He starts to document how crazy he has been acting since he lost his pills and how he needs them to act like a normal human being, otherwise something bad may happen to him. Fred goes on to tell the audience that his school teacher noticed his behavior and got mad at him for drawing a violent picture in class and how she said it wasn't appropriate. Fred also reveals that the original owner of his YouTube channel had emailed him, telling him to watch his back, which freaks him out. Later, Fred it outside in the middle of a thunderstorm, showing the audience that the sky looks as if a tornado is about to touch down. He screams a little in excitement and he repeats the line "I need medication" very fast a few times and then he ding-dong ditches Kevin as revenge for him throwing a May Basket at Fred on May Day. Fred comes to rest under the awning of his house telling the audience that the radio said to stay indoors and away from windows during the storm. He even goes on to say that he once heard that if you were struck by lightning, you get magic powers. Fred says if he were to be struck by lightning, he would want to turn into a merman (if it were true). Fred then sings a song about how he needs his meds and that he will be driven mad if he doesn't get them, and then he says that if he doesn't take them, he'll be put in a straight jacket like his mom, and he even tells a story of how his mom was tied to a bed in a straight jacket one time and how it was not a good experience. Fred then sees a dark cloud in the sky that looks like the formation of a tornado and he bolts back inside and his sanity begins to slip even more. Fred tells the audience that because he has been taking his meds for a while that he thinks he's addicted to them. He then says that he craves them and his veins need meds, which he shows his veins in his arms to the camera. Fred gets angry when he can't find his meds in his underwear drawer, which is where he always keeps them. Fred then shows a picture of a face with X's over the eyes, telling the audience that it will be him if he can't get his meds, and he screams. Fred becomes more desperate to find his meds since he can't find them under his bed sheets, and he breaks down after unsuccessfully trying to find them in his closet. However, Fred's mom comes in to his bedroom with his pills and reveals that she accidentally mixed up his medication with hers, and Fred is ecstatic. He takes his pill and he magically regains his sanity and acts like a normal human again. Fred tells the audience that he now has his meds and he feels better and wishes them goodbye and "Watch How I Do This" plays before the outro and then the video ends. Trivia • When Fred ding-dong ditches Kevin's house, he says that this is what he gets for throwing a may basket at Fred, which is a reference to the previous episode. • At the end of the video, a voice his heard saying "Fred's all better", and it is said in Lucas', Fred's protrayor's, real voice. • This is the second time Fred uses his "trademark" song "Watch How I Do This"